Kronos Morningstar (Earth-29)
Kronos is a mix between an Asgard and an Inhuman. The birth was known throughout the galaxy of this rare in the breed. He was born on August 15. The year was unknown as they don’t use the same time system as most do. It was a miraculous birth as they were born as twins. As they were a threat to the universe the parents sacrificed their lives for them as they were sent away while their parents sacrifice their life for them. History Kronos and his twin grew up Asgard. As they were orphans, no one took a second glance at them. There were a few who cared. As they grew up. Yama grew more and more into hatred on the bridge of snapping. At the age of 15, a few boys almost killed his brother. By electrifying and burning him and drowning him. When Kronos's eyes turn a bright purple for the first time. Noticeable from the boys. They started to walk towards him. One stepped on Helios's hand, and he lost it. When Kronos came around he was in jail. He saw on the Midgard flat screen T.V that he killed Thor's three boys. And a hundred soldiers. At that time Kronos was still mad. Because all the blame was going towards him. He looked at his cell and a field was in his way. He touched it and burned his hand. He felt it again. This time a hole appears. He willed the rest to disappear but instead, it went towards his hands and keep going. And going. The lights were blinking. Til it was gone. All of the energy was gone. Then everything turns red. All the prisoners that were on death row with him ran out. Killing each other. Yama walking out. His eyes burning purple. As he was walking out Thor got in his way yelling with him in full battle equipment with five other gods. Each throwing their elements. Lightning (Thor), Wind (Njord), Fire (Surt), Water (Ægir), Earth (Jörð). Kronos raised his hand absorbing every element. And blasting it to the opposing enemy. (Water to Fire. Ect.). Each falls back miles bursting a giant hole in a wall behind them. Yama raised his hands and the Akumakin came flying into his hand. He walked towards Surt. Sensing high power towards him. As he ransacks Surt he found an Orb. In a pouch. As he put it in he started to walk away as Surt grabbed his leg. He could feel his hand on fire. But he didn't feel anything as he was absorbing the flames. He gathered some energy to kill the Flame God. But he heard a voice yell his name. He looked over towards him. Dissipate energy. "Join me," he said as he held his hand out. Kronos saw his brother he loved for so long takes a step back. Afraid. ‘''I'm doing this for you''’. He said as they had a telepathic link. ‘It's not too late’. He heard in return. ‘Y''es. It is, these people don't know there place in this universe. And I'm here to show you there is".'' He walked towards his brother. His brother stands tall. He smiled. He put his hand towards his head. A familiar gesture. Tears welling up in his eyes. He opens his pouch and reached inside of it. He pulled out a blue cube. The tesseract. Knowing that was the only immense power beside the Orb. He gave it to him. When Kawa holds it Kronos pushed it towards his chest. Blue energy surrounds him. Kronos purposely awakens his inner power. "When your strong enough you will find me. I will always protect you. So... don't die." The blue mist faded. Kawa was stumbling around. He grabbed him on the shoulder he sends this he added a considerable flow of power in him knocking him out. As he didn't use this unknown power. Soldiers started to come around. He pulled out the Orb in one hand and a gun in the other. He combines the two making the gun turn bright purple. He shot it towards the castle. Acting as he tried to his the soldiers. One of the soldiers laughs at him. Kronos smiles an evil grin. He pointed towards the castle, and it was surrounded by a large purple sphere explosion. As he put the Orb on a clip on his belt. He dropped the gun, and it just dissolved. All the soldiers looked at him with new hate. They got all their weapons and charging it. He raised his dominant right hand sideways. And his cloak came. It circled him before clipping itself around his neck. He turns his back towards the started to walk toward Bifrost Bridge as everyone was shooting. The cloak generated a shield and was feeding him the energy that was getting shot at him. When he reached the other side, he walked up to Heimdall, who saw the whole thing and grabbed the Hofund, and disappeared. Yama caught thin air, and his Excalibur appeared. He stabbed it toward the hole where the Hofund was, and it worked. He looked on time back at Asgard. Soldiers running on the bridge. He saw his brother look at him with bright blue eyes. He looked back and cut off his telepathic link. As he picked up, his sword walked through the portal to Midgard. And shut off the portal by absorbing before the soldiers came through. Turning Good After Kronos almost lost the life of his Girlfriend from the Asgardian soldiers. He could feel the darkness rise. He got his stone out and put it towards the container in his chest. The cloaks were absorbing powers. He took off the hood and can only see darkness. He got his one gun and one sword out and started shooting. Currently, it was at bullet mode, so massive damaged wasn’t caused. He kept walking while shooting. After the regular shoulders were gone. The assassins came in. He switched to black hole mode absorbing and shooting powers after 10 minutes he killed super soldiers and assassins ever. He stands there. After standing there, he suddenly sliced his sword through an oncoming arrow. He looked up and saw his brother. They looked at each other. There eyes glowing brighter than anything in all of the universe. Then they disappear. They went on punching each other, fighting with everything they got. Kronos jumped back and start shooting his gun towards him as Helios was shooting his arrow. Then for a second, they stop. They switch to there Infinity Stone Mode. Helios charging a supercharged bolt and by pulling back the string for an extended amount of time. Kronos holding down the trigger charging the beam. At the same time, they released it, and they hit each other straight on. A few months later, they were still fighting. Hundreds of planets nearby destroyed just by their shockwaves. At one time, Helios and Kronos hit each other, and they crashed towards different worlds. And the jump it took to get them into space destroyed the planet. In the end, they knew this could take forever. So at the last-ditch attempt, Yama and Kawa punched each other trillions of mile back. Yama stopped and activated his Dark Spirit plus his Power Stone. He was got his Tartarus out, and the blade split in half. It started spinning to spin. And it kept getting faster and faster. Yama absorbed all energy around him. A galaxy was a few million lights years miles back, and he absorbs the energy towards his sword. He holds the Power Stone with his other hand, making the beam purple. And he fired it towards a Tachyon speed oncoming arrow. Everything was destroyed. Kronos and Helios were standing right next to each other. Barely harmed as their cloak protected them. At that moment, he realized what Kronos was doing and broke down. He has killed Trillions. At that moment, Kawa touched his shoulder and held out something green. A Time Stone. He picked it up, and he reversed everything he has done. He couldn’t destroy the memory of those who have a brain that has fully matured. He came back to Asgard, and he used it for his Girlfriend. At that time, he an engagement ring. She agreed. After 3 Years they got married and had a girl and a boy twin. Named Nora and Lance Morningstar. With Helios as their Godfather. Appearance Kronos stands tall at 6’6. He is light broad chest and moderately built muscles that just poke through his cloak. He has dark hair usually messy and red eyes. He usually wears a Cloak with a hood. He wears dark pants a no shirt with black sandals. He also carries a sheath that holds his guns. He has a pocket that he holds on his back pocket which carries all his Kronos rather not wear anything else. The cloak was always with him as long as he remembers. It helped him cope to an extent. Even though the cloak is an invincible shield. He takes off his cloak if he can before he starts fighting so it doesn’t get dirty in the process. Because of that, some people know him as “The Stripper”. An insult that Yama despises but can’t help to laugh. Personality Before turning Good. He was a bad guy. By killing, destroying and capturing bounty. He changes all his emotions and stops saying any type of joke. You will never know he is the Dark Prophet because of how he acts. With an almost limitless bounty on his head. He’s carefree and knows it. Acts confident yet aware. He never brags, lie, be rude, or lose his temper. Even when he is bad he still has strong emotions for his family and people who consider him as family. He’d always protect them with everything he got. He usually tries to negotiate with them if they haven’t done anything yet and if they don’t listen he offers them a dual. When he was bad he sensed his brother being harmed. As they have a physic link to those minor things. He rushed over and helped his brother for a short time before rushing off. When Yama lets his emotions get in the way he becomes stronger, faster, and more powerful. But loses all sense of pain. This may seem good but he can continue with a broken leg and when the adrenaline goes down he feels all the pain at once. Likes and Dislikes Likes Kronos is a huge fan of alcohol. In his pouch, he would always carry a flask with an unlimited amount of the most powerful alcohol. Even though alcohol almost was the reason for his downfall he always had it. Kronos also love Mochi. A Japanese dessert from planet Earth. He found out he loved it when a huge bounty ran to Japan into a restaurant. And while Yama was undercover to not look suspicious he ordered the first thing he saw which was Mochi. He took a bite and was instantly in love with it. Dislikes Eggs. That’s just that he hates eggs. Any type. He always had a dislike for them. As long as he can’t taste it he can eat it but otherwise no. He also strongly hates liars. When he was bad he had a creed. No one would dare lie to him. He would put them in an arena to the death and if they survive then. They live. But none does because they were against him. Ability Superhuman Strength Kronos has an unlimited amount of his strength. That gives him a great invulnerable to powerful energy blasts, weighted impacts, falls from great heights, explosions and various other opposing forces. His strength Invulnerability His bones never broke before. He’s got punched through three planets with a fight with his brother and he was initially unharmed. With barely any scratches. In that fight both high durability that after a few weeks of continued fighting they showed actual fatigue. He and immunity to such any ailments as diseases, toxins, poisons, corrosives, fire, electrocution, asphyxiation, lead, and radiation poisoning. He can survive in the heart of the Sun with no discomfort, has flown through the heart of stars, and survived point-blank range energy explosions capable of destroying entire planets. He has survived a supernova blast of an exploding star unharmed, the gravity of a Neutron Star, and withstood the weight of a score of entire planets. Yama was able to survive direct multiple blasts from the Elder Gods with barely any burns. Superhuman Reflexes Kronos has reflexes faster than light. He can take down a pebble at light speed that was entirely up to his instinct. Superhuman Senses Kronos' senses are many times greater than of an Asgardian. His sight can see plenty of times as far as half the galaxy and easily predict how bullets will travel. He can alter his sights. Instinct Kronos Instinct is what he mostly uses for battle. This gives him complete calmness while fighting. His moods change completely when in battle. He can close his eyes for a long time and not get a scratch against multiple strong enemies. Superhuman Speed Kronos speed is FTL Faster than light. When he is at his Dark spirit he can travel Faster than Tachyons. Which is a subatomic particle which able to travel faster than the speed of light. Self Sustenance Kronos is capable of surviving in the vacuum of space unaided and does not need air, food, water, or sleep. He could flush anything that doesn’t belong in his body (like alcohol) out of his body in less than a second. Regenerative Healing Factor Krono's healing factor is fast. It’s able to regenerate lost or damaged organs and limbs with his energy. His body is capable of repairing damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than the body of an Asgardian. Superhuman Longevity Kronos isn't immortal in the same sense of some other god pantheons. His ages at a pace far, far slower than a human being as he is countless eons-old; mortals' life spans are comparable to nothing more than a blink of his immortal eyes. He has watched worlds die and even witnessed Suns explode throughout his unimaginably long life meaning that he is at least billions of years old. Reincarnation Kronos can reincarnation the second he dies. Each time one of the twins dies the other one will die also. But it’s a rare case only happens 3 times each because of a long age. He will be reborn as a baby with no memory of what happened. When he awakens his dark spirit he can remember everything but instantly forget what happens afterward. Elemental control & AUSB He also has the power of Elements. Which include Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, and Water. He can make each of these elements combust on his hands. He can also use two different elements on different hands. Like Fire and Earth equals Lava, Or Wind plus Water equal Storm. Kronos has an ability of which he calls (AUSB) Absorb, Upgrade, Shoot Back. He can absorb and energy to an almost limitless extent and fire it back in the same way. For example, if he absorbs fire than the fire becomes searing hot and unbearable. He also can absorb Kinetic Energy and Potential Energy. This allows him to absorb the power of a moving planet. He also carries the power infinity stone this allows him at dire times to use the energy to power him. He can not absorb powers that come from him though. He can but no energy will come from it. Dark Spirit Where Kronos absorbs so much energy all his power is put out in a dark mist. His eyes become glowing purple and all his power become multiplied by hundreds of times. His absorbing capabilities have no limits and all his attributes become infinitely high. The mist is deadly and whoever touches it and not used to it no matter what turns to dust. He could use this until he calms down. At this time he can remember all of his past reincarnation memories. 'Weapons' Akumakin Akumakin meaning the “Devil’s gold”. These are two gems that are forever connected to Yama’s hands by chains. They are essentially weightless and don’t leave any mark or pain. They can turn into either two pistols or two swords. These gems are worth 5 quadrillions. They can deflect anything with the same power the attacker is producing. By making a shield that surrounds him. The gems also can warn and advise the user about something. Acting like his guardian. To release the weapons he just simply let go. 500 Cal Magnum Pistol Mode Kronos would position his hand like he’s holding a gun and they would appear. The guns have three modes. Yama can shoot Regular .50 bullets. This mode can shoot up to 100 per second. He has a black hole mode which he can use to absorb upcoming powers and use them. Like he can shoot pressurized water bullets. And the gun gains the attributes. Like I’d absorb electricity, lighting sparks off of it. And when he adds his power stone it can shoot concessive concentrated purple beams. He also owns a small orb that contains the power orb. *If Kronos were to clasps his together making the gun he would make the Taurus Judge. It has the same attributes as if it was apart but twice as strong. Excalibur & Twilight Mode Kronos owns the Excalibur & Twilight sword. As an expert swordsman, he uses the Excalibur for defense hitting every mark as it is heavy and is made for this stuff. And the Twilight sword for killing as it’s quick and light. If Kronos was to get the two swords and slide them together willingly it will combine to a Final blade. The sword is a catalyst for magic energies, increasing its users power and while also act as a shield to prevent other magic objects from harming its the user to no point. Tartarus Kronos can use these two weapons apart or together. When apart they have the same attributes. He can switch the swords anytime he wants. This weapon has to be powered by a huge source of power like an infinity stone. Yama uses the power stone for this. When he combines them he makes a two-handed sword with a barrel in the middle. The sword itself is the blades of his Excalibur & Twilight sword. But at the handle, there is a trigger. When pressing the trigger the swords move sideways and start spinning. After a second a ball of purple energy burns brighter than any sun. He can either fire it. Let the sword absorb it. Or create a giant ball and throw it. Each of these options can kill any living thing. And planets. Dark Cloak The Dark Cloak is made out of the King Phoenix Feathers. Enchanted by every Dark God there was. A threat to everyone. Locked away in the Asgardian Vault. It’s a that gives him a variety of abilities. It gives flight, elements proof (like fireproof, etc.), invisibility (to any form of sight), teleportation. An increasing amount of Speed and Strength. The Dark Cloak also can harden to an irregular extent which makes it next to impossible to break. It can also increase to a size that can cover the earth. This will not increase power. It will always return to the user when he’s harmed and won’t stop till it’s back in Kronos's hands. Shield Generator When at a drunken state Kronos senses are heavily dulled. So he holds on his left arm a shield generator. It glows purple as it is powered by the Power Stone. The shield protects him from anything that comes near him who he doesn’t trust. Infinite Bag Kronos carries a small pouch that can hold anything or get anything. This can create anything that can fit into the pouch. Large items can’t be made with this. But parts can. The user must have a clear description of it. Flasks Kronos owns a bunch of different flasks but there are 3 which he loves. These flasks are not weapons. Each Flask can be cold or warm to the user extended and can not be broken. The liquid can change easily. All people have to do is add water first. Which changes the Flask type. Then add the liquid. Silver Flask The Silver Flask holds an unlimited amount of Beer. This beer is always sweet and cold. The Silver is made out of pure Midgard Silver Golden Flask The Golden Flask holds an unlimited amount of Wine. This wine always tastes fresh and new. The Flask is made out of Asgardian Gold. Diamond Flask The Diamond Flask holds an unlimited amount of liquor. The Diamond Flask is made out of Muspelheim heated diamond. It’s incredibly rare. And beautiful. It’s see-through so when you look at it. Quotes ”When Bad people rise to power. They abuse it. When Good people rise to power. They don’t use it. That’s why I’m here. I’m neither good or bad. I will be the name feared throughout the universe so when one hears my name they will tremble.” Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-29 Category:Good Characters Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Red Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Templated Articles Category:Original Characters Category:Purple Eyes Category:Finished Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Longevity Category:Healing Factor Category:Regenerative Category:Self Sustenance Category:Superhuman Instinct Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Reflexes